


Dial One For Sex

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Lucifer, Confident!Sam, Dirty Talk, Embarrassed!Lucifer, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam has some skills, Sexting, Top!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer have been teasing each other over text and phone calls for a few months now. </p><p>What happens when it goes over the unspoken boundaries? Sexiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dial One For Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, castiels-baby-in-a-trenchcoat (tumblr) for being my Lucifer. I'm sure you'll like the result. 
> 
> Thank you, swing-dancer-for-life, for attempting to read the original sexting. I'm sorry that Sabriel is more your thing. At least you tried. And thank you for always being my dickwad editor.

Sam smiled as he looked down at his phone to see a message from Lucifer.

The Devil was free from the Cage (again) but instead of wanting to start the Apocalypse, he’d been wanting to hang out with Sam. With that came a mutual attraction.

Sam could never deny to himself that Satan was a handsome man, and many nights Sam had taken himself to completion imagining Lucifer underneath of him, taking him.

_Lucifer: Can I call?_

Sam huffed a laugh. _Sure. Dean & Cas are out. _

His phone began playing “Highway to Hell” not five seconds after Sam had seen the little “Seen” icon pop up.

“Eager to talk to me, huh?” Sam greeted teasingly.

Lucifer laughed softly. “Only for you, Sammy.” There was definitely a wink thrown in there, Sam could hear it in that smooth, slightly rough voice of his.

Sam grinned and sat down on the bed. “Only for me? Luci, I feel special.”

“Oh, you should.”

Their conversations tended to have a flirty quality to them, and Sam enjoyed it.

“How did your last hunt go?”

Sam laughed. “As well as can be expected with witches. Dean got hexed. I didn’t.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Atta boy, Sammy.”

“It’s fun.”

“Indeed.”

There was silence for a couple of minutes, with Sam smiling happily on the end.

“You know, you look good when you’re doing a hunt,” Lucifer commented idly. Sam blushed.

Apparently they’re still connected on some sort of psychic level because Lucifer’s next comment was “Awe, shy little Sammy.”

“Sometimes,” Sam admitted, knowing that this kind of teasing was not unusual between the Devil and his Vessel.

“For dear ol’ Luci, huh? Interesting, Sammy, interesting.” The archangel’s tone was slightly mocking now, and Sam rose to the challenge.

“Well, you ARE the Devil,” he teased.

“I’m flattered that you noticed.”

“Of course you are,” Sam scoffed, playfully rolling his eyes. “You live off of flattery!”

“Oh, stop, Sammy, you’ll make me blush!” Lucifer protested with a chuckle.

“You, blush? That’s a sight I’d like to see,” Sam mentioned with a grin.

“Seeing you beg and writhe beneath me is a sight I’d like to see,” Lucifer taunted.

Sam’s entire being hummed. Their texts and phone calls had never gotten this far with the teasing. Frankly, he didn’t care why not. They were here now, and Sam remembered all those nights in the Cage, where he and Lucifer often engaged in amorous activities.

“I don’t bottom, Luci,” he replied.

“Oh, you will with me, I guarantee that,” Lucifer responded smugly.

“Is that a promise or a challenge?” Sam asked playfully.

“Maybe it’s both,” Lucifer hinted at.

Sam grinned. “Perhaps you should be on the bottom. I am, after all, Alpha.”

“You’re not my fucking Alpha, that excuse won’t fly with me and you know it,” Lucifer informed him dangerously, making the younger Winchester chuckle in wry amusement.

The door began to open.

“Continue this over text?” Sam asked in Enochian.

“Sure thing, Sammy.” Lucifer hung up and Sam set his phone down as Dean and Castiel entered the hotel room with food.

After they all ate and discussed the next case (possible vampire nest about two hundred miles away), Dean and Cas left for the showers. Sam plugged his headphones into his phone and brought up some calm classical music before responding to Lucifer.

_Oh but Luci. . . think of somebody else being in charge. . . relax. . . besides you would love riding my cock._

He didn’t have to wait long for Lucifer’s reply.

_Damn you Sam. Fine. But if I get bored, I’m switching it up._

Sam huffed a laugh. _If you can top me,_ he replied cheekily.

He knew it was a dangerous game, teasing Lucifer. All those nights in the Cage should have taught him better. . .

_I’ve done it before._

Sam smirked. _The Cage doesn’t count._

Even though he knew it totally did, and he palmed himself through his sweats as he thought of those endless nights in the Cage, bent over as Lucifer drilled into him fast and furiously; or on his back, his legs spread wide open as Lucifer sucked dark marks into his flesh and whispered filthy praises into his ear. . .

_I’m the Devil, Sammy. I bend the rules. It counts in my book. You’re my little bitch._

The last four words of that text sent Sam over the edge and he came with a soft grunt. Using tissues to clean himself up, he nestled himself down to sleep, completely forgetting to respond to Lucifer’s text.

His dreams that night were vividly colored stories of him fucking Lucifer, dominating the Devil, punishing him when he challenged his authority. . . Sam was the Boy King. . . Even the Devil would submit to him. . . His favorite was of Lucifer riding him, his arms bound behind his back, arching into his fingers. Sam was twisting and pulling on Lucifer’s nipples delicately, drawing out filthy moans from sinful lips. A leather cock ring kept the archangel from spilling too soon, his long hard cock ruby red and positively dripping with salty precum.

Sam woke up the next morning with a major boner and a text from Lucifer.

_??_

Sam smirked, knowing he kept Lucifer waiting, so he sent him a delicious good morning text.

_Sorry, Luci, I fell asleep. I am not your little bitch, you are mine. You may bend the rules, but I’ll bend you over and fuck you six ways from Sunday._

He dressed and headed out on his morning jog, making sure not to disturb his brother and the angel.

When he got back, Dean and Castiel were dressed and ready to go, and he had a text from the Devil.

_Get out of my dreams. I couldn’t sleep last night because of YOU!_

**Well, isn’t THAT interesting?** Sam thought as he slid into the backseat of the Impala and laid down. He smirked broadly. **The Devil had a wet dream of me. I wonder what it was about**.

He decided to play the innocent card and shot off another text.

_Luci I would never do that! You’re the one with the hallucinations and the dreams, not me. Unless you were dreaming about me?_

_Shut your Winchester mouth._

Sam laughed out loud, startling Castiel.

“Sam?”

“Oh. . .I’m sorry, funny story I was reading,” Sam lied easily to the angel with a warm chuckle.

Cas raised a brow, then turned back to the road and holding Dean’s hand in his own as his brother cursed about early morning traffic.

 _I won’t shut my mouth,_ Sam texted back.

 _Damn you_ came the short reply thirty seconds later, and Sam couldn’t help but smile triumphantly.

_You tried that. Didn’t work ;). So you did dream about me. I am flattered and honored._

Sam curled up and took a short nap while they went off to go kill those vamps. They went and killed the vamps while it was still light out. When they got back to the Impala, covered in vampire blood and a couple of knicks (except for Castiel, who didn’t get hurt at all, because he’s an angel, for fucks sake), Lucifer still hadn’t replied.

Sam, however, knew what to say to coax the Devil to come out to play.

_Hello? Luci? You being mad about having a dream about me isn’t going to change how much you want my cock. You can’t hide._

He got a reply a couple minutes later.

_*pouts*_

Sam closed his eyes and savored the mental image of Lucifer on his knees, pouting as Sam refused to give him what he so desperately wanted. . .

_Awe, look at you pouting. I wonder if you would pout with your lips stretched around me?_

Sam Winchester was a master at dirty talk. Even Ruby admitted that he had some mean dirty talking skills. And he was proud that with a few carefully chosen words, he could make any one horny and in need of release.

Even, apparently, Satan himself.

_*gasp*_

Sam smirked as he read the gasp. Maybe the Devil really DID want for him to take control.

_You sound so surprised, Luci. It’s made me hard. I wonder how loud you would gasp when I’m balls deep inside your ass. The noises you would make._

The reply Sam got made him laugh.

_*nosebleed*_

**I didn’t know that Lucifer will turn into an anime girl pining after her Senpai,** he mused with an evil grin as he typed out his response.

_Is this turning you on, Luci?_

He knew what the answer was, even if he didn’t want to admit it. It was very hard not to get turned on by Sam’s dirty talk. Hell, his dirty talk in the Cage got Michael and Adam riled up, enough for the Prince of Heaven to loose control and take the Winchester-Milligan. Not that Sam could blame him- Lucifer responded pretty much the same way.

_N-no._

_Thought you said you would never lie to me, Luci._

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

_*mumbles* I’m not._

Sam called Lucifer. They were in a motel room, and Dean and Cas had gotten their own bedroom, leaving the younger Winchester all by himself.

“I don’t quite believe that,” he greeted the Devil when he picked up after the third ring. “Come on, Luci. I bite, but you like it when I do.”

“F-fuck you,” he replied hoarsely.

“Oh, I’ll fuck you,” Sam grinned. He was enjoying himself. “But not before you’re begging for it.”

“I hate you,” Lucifer grumbled petulantly.

“Luci, I’m hurt! Crushed, even! After all we’ve been through!” Sam was having way too much fun with this. It wasn’t every day he got to hear Satan pout and complain. Probably with good reason, as Sam was known to exploit these weaknesses and use them to his advantage. Lucifer knew this all too well. “It’s okay, I know you don’t really. You’re just horny and don’t want to admit that you want to get fucked by the Boy King.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Lucifer swore, and Sam grinned, knowing that he had the Devil where he wanted him.

“Let’s talk about that dream you had last night,” he mentioned.

“NO!!”

The response was immediate, and the hunter could hear the panic in Lucifer’s voice

“Oh, come on, Luci,” Sam pleaded, still grinning. “Don’t be shy. I need to know what I’m dealing with.”

“What do you mean?” The Devil’s voice was wary now.

“Oh, you know. I want to know exactly what you dreamed so I can recreate it and make it better.” Sam’s own voice was casual and somewhat soothing, even while he tried to persuade Satan to give up information.

And he knew what a feat that was.

“No. Absolutely not. I’m not sharing.” Lucifer’s voice was firm and cold, unyielding.

Sam Winchester, however, wasn’t about to give up so easily.

“I’m doing my puppy dog eyes,” he warned Lucifer. “Please? Don’t you trust me?”

“No.” Lucifer’s voice was flat, almost petulant.

Sam clasped his hand to his chest. “Again, I am so crushed Luci. I trusted you all those years ago, Why don’t you trust me?”

“Because I know you’ll use it for your own gain,” Lucifer accused him.

“And that turns you on and you’re ashamed to admit it. You know, it’d be for your own benefit too,” Sam said easily, smirking.

“You can be very demanding, controlling, and persuasive,” Lucifer further said, talking over Sam.

Sam purred upon hearing those words fall from Lucifer’s lips, warming him happily.

“And that also turns you on,” Sam hummed, stretching on the bed. He shed his flannel easily. “Come on, Luci. . . I can make it a reality.”

“Maybe I don’t want it to be anything more than a dream,” The Devil retorted.

“Awe, Luci, I’m so crushed!” Sam made his voice sound wounded, and he smirked. “Why? Do you think it’d be too kinky?”

“You’d probably think it’s not kinky enough, and you’d probably change it to better suit you,” Lucifer murmured.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Sam’s voice became quiet and demanding. “Tell me, Luci. Please?”

“Why should I?” Lucifer challenged.

Sam sighed. “Well, one, it involved me. Two, I'd feel better knowing about it. Three, I trust you, and I want you to be able to trust me. I understand I'm asking for a great deal of trust, but I bared a lot of my soul to you in the Cage. I think I deserve that same courtesy,” he said calmly, and gently.

There was a long pause as Lucifer mulled over Sam’s words. Sam, in the meantime, stripped down to his boxers and was lazily stroking himself, hearing the Devil breathe quietly on the other line.

“I am shooting dagger eyes at you. And I hate you. But fiiiiiiiine.” Satan sighed and Sam grinned triumphantly. “Since you guilt tripped me into it.”

“I did nothing of the sort, I just stated the facts,” Sam said mildly. “And don’t lie, you love me.”

Lucifer huffed a laugh. “That’s debatable.”

“The dream, please, Luci?”

“It was basically what you said this morning. You fucking me six ways sideways or whatever phrase you used and just overall dominating me. A lot of punishments were involved, because I kept fighting you for dominance. Just a short little dream.”

Sam could tell that a dark red flush was painting Lucifer’s narrow, strong cheekbones, and that he was aroused just thinking about it, as his breathing had picked up a bit.

Sam mulled over the information, still stroking himself lazily.

“That sounds wonderful, Lucifer,” he praised, closing his eyes. “I think I’d start you off riding my cock, letting you have a little control at first. After, of course, I tease you extensively.”

“Are you kidding me?! MORE teasing?” Lucifer sounded incredulous.

“Oh Luci,” Sam chuckled warmly, starting to twist his wrist on every other pass. “You have no clue on how much teasing I can do.”

“Dammit.”

“What, Luci?”   
“There’s MORE.” Lucifer sounded like he had whimpered, and Sam chuckled warmly.

“Do you want to know what I’m thinking right now, Luci?” he asked playfully.

“Oh, Dad yes,” Lucifer breathed heavily.

“I’m thinking of how absolutely beautiful you’re going to look bouncing on my cock. I want to know what noises you’re going to make when the head of my dick passes over your prostate.”

The archangel groaned softly, and Sam could hear shuffling in the background that was the unmistakable sound of him removing clothes hurriedly.

“Do you like the sound of that, Lucifer?” Sam asked innocently, now stroking his own cock a bit more firmly. “Me gripping your hips tightly and when you start to get close start to stroke you. Or maybe I’ll see if you can come on my cock alone.” Sam let out a soft moan at the mental image of Lucifer loosing control without the hunter ever having to come close to touching the hard and aching cock in front of him. . .

“Oh f-fuck.”

Sam grinned as he heard the tell tale sound of a man stroking himself. “Are you stroking yourself, Luci?”

“No. . .” The reply came too quickly, too long of one, trailing off like someone was caught doing something they’re not supposed to.

Sam tsked softly, and he could hear the Devil moan. “Awe, Luci, don’t lie to me, dear. Do you want me to go on?”

“Oh, please do,” Lucifer begged.

Sam chuckled darkly, his strokes becoming more firm and quicker. His own breathing was getting heavy. “I can't wait to have you underneath of me, writhing and begging for more. Pinning you down with my body, driving myself into your body, possessing you. It won't be the same as you possessing me, obviously, but I will possess your body. . . make you beg for more, faster, harder. . . Bite marks into your shoulders and neck and back.” He moaned softly as he brought just that image to mind, Lucifer on his knees and elbows, taking whatever Sam deigned to give him, marking the Devil possessively. . . so that anyone would know that he was Sam’s.

“Please, fuck, Sammy,” Lucifer whimpered, and Sam groaned upon hearing it.

“I want your legs wrapped around my waist, trying to drive me deeper as I tease you mercilessly. . . Oh Lucifer. . .” He stroked himself harder, faster, no longer wanting to tease himself or Lucifer any longer. “I want your eyes black with lust and screaming my name.”

Lucifer moaned loudly and wantonly, and Sam grinned as he knew the only reason why Satan would sound like a cheap whore.

“Are you getting close?” he asked huskily.

“Getting there. . .ngh!” came the angel’s reply, and Sam growled.

“You’re going to look so beautiful, Lucifer. So needy and wanting and hard,” he snarled softly, and Lucifer whimpered upon hearing it, never having heard Sam sound so commanding and demanding and all Dom like. “Cum for me, Lucifer. Cum for Sammy,” he ordered with a growl.

“Oh. . .fuck, SAMMY!!” Lucifer screamed, and kept screaming. It was enough to send Sam over the edge, and he came with a loud shout and groan of his own.

“Beautiful. Absolutely stunning,” Sam commented as he listened to Lucifer calm down.

“Fuck,” Lucifer swore sinfully, and Sam couldn’t help but stir a little at how absolutely wrecked his voice was. He painted a picture of Lucifer covered in his own seed, laying on an opulent, plush bed. His pale pink lips red with biting them constantly, covered in sweat and shaking with pleasure.

Sam chuckled. “I take it that was good?” he asked playfully.

“Teasing was worth it. Definitely,” Lucifer mumbled and Sam laughed warmly.

“Good. Glad I made it worth your while.”

“Are you kidding me? You should be a phone sex operator. Hot fucking damn, or be one of those people that reads erotica. Fuck, Sam.”

Sam kept laughing warmly, unable to stop himself. “I’m glad that you think so highly of my skills,” he said playfully.

“I now want to know if you actually will follow through on a lot of what you said. You know, with the fucking and the like,” Lucifer said. His voice was hesitant, but it made Sam grin.

“Does tomorrow night sound good? We’re staying put for a couple of days, and Dean and Castiel have their own room,” he suggested.

He could hear the happiness in Lucifer’s voice. “Tomorrow sounds perfect,” he breathed happily. “Does 8 sound good? I’ll bring Thai.”

Sam grinned. “8 sounds perfect,” he purred. “Now get some sleep, Luci, because tomorrow. . . you’re not sleeping at all.”

“Yes, Sir,” he barely heard the Devil reply and Sam groaned.

“Good night, Lucifer.”

“Good night, Sam.”

They hung up and Sam went into the bathroom, cleaned himself up, and settled down in his bed, a large grin on his face.

Tomorrow was going to be oh so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Head over to dragonmage.tumblr.com to give me love and prompts!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!!


End file.
